


Mitä vain

by toivomusluu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Gen, Marriage, Suomi | Finnish
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-03
Updated: 2016-12-03
Packaged: 2018-09-15 19:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9252449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toivomusluu/pseuds/toivomusluu
Summary: Katsaus Eileen Prinssin - sittemmin Kalkaroksen - elämän käännekohtiin; tammikuisista tapahtumista, pysyvistä lupauksista ja pinttyvästä liasta. Ja tietenkin Severuksesta.





	

 

 _Liian taipuvainen._  
  
Ne ovat ensimmäiset sanat jotka kantautuvat Eileenin korviin kaikkialla hänen ympärillään vallitsevan mustuuden läpi. Koko pitkän junamatkan Skotlantiin hän oli istunut hiljaa ikkunapaikalla ja kuunnellut muiden samassa vaunussa olevien tyttöjen kiivasta keskustelua siitä, miten nämä olettavat lajittelun kohdallaan menevän. Yksi tytöistä oli sanonut ettei uskonut perheensä ikinä antavan anteeksi mikäli päätyisi muuhun kuin Korpinkynteen; toinen oli ollut vakuuttunut siitä että Rohkelikko oli ainut oikea valinta. Siinäkin vaiheessa kun joku oli lopulta vaivautunut tiedustelemaan hänen mielipidettään, ei Eileen ollut sanonut mitään, vaan kohauttanut pelkästään olkapäitään. Viimeinen asia jota hänen saattamaan tullut äitinsä oli sanonut ennen kuin hän astui junaan, oli että hänen ei tarvitsisi huolehtia mistään, sillä hattu tietäisi kyllä totuuden.  
  
Ja nyt – hänen istuessaan jakkaralla satojen silmäparien edessä, hatunlieri huomattavaa nenänvarttaan vasten valahtaneena – ääni, vanha ja kaikkitietävällä auktoriteetilla varustettu, ilmoitti hänelle että hän oli _liian taipuvainen_ kuuluakseen Luihuiseen.  
  
Prinssit olivat suku, jonka jäsenet oli kautta historian lajiteltu yhteen tiettyyn tupaan. Hänen isänsä oli aamiaispöydässä ohimennen maininnut että tiedossa oli kaukaisia serkkuja jotka olivat silloin tällöin löytäneet itsensä Korpinkynnestä, ja sitten oli tietenkin isosetä Maurice josta ei puhuttu, mutta että kaikki nämä poikkeukset olivat olleet olemassa vain vahvistaakseen vallitsevan säännön. Oli sanomattakin selvää että hän, kuten hänen kuusi vuotta vanhempi isoveljensä Edmund aikanaan, lajiteltaisiin Luihuiseen.  
  
_Niin, liian taipuvainen,_ hattu toistaa, ikään kuin Eileen ei olisi kuullut tätä ensimmäisellä kerralla. _Luihuisessa vaaditaan lujuutta, niin tahdon kuin ruumiin. Nöyrempien paikka on muualla. Ehkä Korpinkynsi –_  
  
Eileen polkaisee lattiaa niin lujaa että jakkara hypähtää. Hattu hänen päässään vaikenee äkisti.  
  
_Minä kestän mitä vain._ Hän ajattelee sitä niin kovasti että se lähes sattuu, puree hampaita yhteen ja hokee niitä neljää sanaa mielessään yhä uudestaan ja uudestaan kuin lupausta, kuin verivalaa itselleen. _Minä kestän mitä vain. Saatpa nähdä._  
  
Hetken hänelle vastaa takaisin vain hänen omien ajatustensa kaiku. Sitten jokin, kuin näkymätön huokaus, ravisuttaa hänen korvakäytäviään.  
  
_Hyvä on. Mutta älä sitten sano etten varoittanut._ Ja sitten kuuluvammin, äänellä joka kaikuu ja kimpoilee salin seinistä: ”Luihuinen!”  
  
Eileen pujottautuu pois hatun alta ja kävelee aplodit korvissaan kaikuen kohti laitimmaista pöytää. Edmund taputtaa kohteliaasti muiden mukana ja vaivautuu jopa tekemään tilaa kun hän kömpii istumaan tämän viereen.  
  
Vastapäätä pöytää istuvalla pojalla on tummat hiukset, kalpeat kasvot ja rintapielessä valvojaoppilaan merkki. Heidän katseensa kohtaavat hetkeksi ja poika suo hänelle ohikiitävän hymyn, joka ei tavoita silmiä. Sitten tämä on kuitenkin jo kääntänyt huomionsa pois, takaisin kohti jatkunutta lajittelua, ja Eileen ymmärtää, että jo toisen kerran lyhyen hetken sisään hänet on arvioitu ja tuomittu täten riittämättömäksi.  
  


 

*

 

  
Hänen ensimmäisen opiskeluvuotensa aikana joku vapauttaa koulun käytäville näkymättömän hirviön, joka terrorisoi oppilaita. Iltaisin oleskeluhuoneessa vanhemmat opiskelijat pelottelevat nuorempia sanomalla että näiden vuoro olisi seuraavaksi, lopettavat vasta kun Eileenille aloituspidoista tuttu valvojaoppilas kuulee keskustelun ja huomauttaa kuivasti ettei syytä pelkoon ole, koska hirviö kyllä haistaa oikein veren väärästä.  
  
Jopa yksitoistavuotiaana Eileen jo tietää että hänen suonissaan virtaa kyllä se oikeanlaiseksi katsottu veri. Ei heillä varsinaisesti siitä olla koskaan kotona puhuttu, mutta silti se on ollut hänelle itsestään selvää niin kauan kuin hän kykenee muistamaan. Se on kuin yhteisesti jaettu salaisuus, joka vaikuttaa aina ja kaikkialla, jopa sillä hetkellä siinä oleskeluhuoneessa tai sitten illallisilla joita professori Kuhnusarviolla on tapana järjestää niille valituille opiskelijoille joihin Eileenkin toisinaan kuuluu. Ja koska salaisuudet on tehty pidettäviksi, ei hän ole koskaan kokenut asiakseen sanoa ettei hän ole varma uskooko siihen – että veri voi olla muutakin kuin verta, kuraista tai puhdasta, likaa väärässä paikassa kuten sukutaulussa tai syntyperässä tai jopa rakkaudessa.  
  
Vuodenvaihteen tienoilla rehtori Dippet tekee ilmoituksen ettei vaaraa enää ole, koska hirviön vapauttanut ja sitä komentanut on saatu kiinni. Uhka koulun sulkemisesta peruuntuu ja kaikki jatkuu taas kuten ennenkin.  
  
Eileen sattuu katsomaan ulos tornin ikkunasta juuri sillä hetkellä kun ulko-ovista kannetaan ulos pieni, puhtain lakanoin peitelty ruumis. Yksi lakanan kulmista raahaa pitkin maata ja hän katsoo kuinka siihen tarttuu kuraa, kuinka kosteus leviää ja kurkottaa kohti peiton alta pilkottavaa kalpeaa rannetta.  
  


 

*

 

  
Eileenin viimeisen kouluvuoden kevätlukukausi on juuri alkanut, kun hänet tullaan noutamaan kesken tunnin rehtori Dippetin toimistoon. Siellä häntä odottaa rehtorin lisäksi Edmund, jolla on yhä Ministeriön Patenttiosaston määrittelemä jäykkä työkaapu yllään ja kasvoillaan ilme, joka kertoo tämän jo kuulleen tapaamiseen liittyvän syyn.  
  
Heidän istuttuaan alas Dippet ilmoittaa murheellisesti heidän vanhempiensa menehtyneen samanaamuisessa onnettomuudessa. Tämän puheessa vilahtelevat sellaiset termit kuin ’tutkimuksessa vialliseksi todettu hormipulveri’ ja ’valitettava jakaantuminen’, ja äkkiä ainut mitä Eileen kykenee ajattelemaan on mielikuva siitä, kuinka kasvottomat hahmot keräävät hänen vanhempiensa noesta mustia jäseniä lukuisista Lontoolaisista tulisijoista.  
  
Hänelle myönnetään tapahtuneen johdosta viikko lomaa koulusta. He palaavat yhdessä Edmundin kanssa autioksi käyneeseen kotiin lähinnä kuulemaan perunkirjoituksen; hänen isänsä testamentissa perheen yhteinen tili, talo ja kaikki sen irtaimisto myönnetään Edmundille. Eileenille ei siinä sen sijaan jää mitään.  
  
Veli jaksaa odottaa seuraavaan aamuun ennen kuin alkaa kysellä mitä hän on aikonut tehdä valmistuttuaan ja missä hän on ajatellut asua. Keskustelussa ei kertaakaan nouse esiin se mahdollisuus, että kolmikerroksisessa talossa olisi tilaa jollekulle muullekin kuin Edmundille ja tämän silmissä kajastavalle mahdollisuudella irtaantua viimein vuosia sitten umpikujaksi osoittautuneesta työpaikasta.  
  


 

*

 

  
Sinä tammikuisena päivänä kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa tapaa Tobiaksen, Lontoo värjöttelee ankaran pakkasen kourissa. Paluumatka töistä voisi yhtä hyvin olla vaellus halki Siperialaisen tundran, ja lopulta se onkin raastava kylmyys joka ajaa hänet ohikulkumatkalta hakemaan suojaa viereisestä kirkkorakennuksesta. Käynnissä on jonkinasteinen kokous ja sen perusteella mitä Eileen korokkeelle nousevien ihmisten puheista ymmärtää, on tapaamisen tarkoitus herätellä kuulijoita puolustamaan tehdastyöläisten oikeuksia.  
  
Hän ei luonnollisesti ole koskaan käynyt minkään sortin tehtaassa, saati sitten työskennellyt sellaisessa, mutta miesten puheista hän saa sen kuvan että se on vaativaa puuhaa. Näiden suusta rosoisina särähtelevät pohjoiset sanat ovat rautaisia kuin koneet itse. Puhujankoroketta takovat nyrkit avautuvat paljastaakseen kynsien alle pinttyneen lian, ja äkkiä se kontrasti joka vallitsee näiden parkitut kasvot omaavien koljattien ja niiden hänen kouluvuosiaan varjostaneiden linnunluisten hienostomiesten välillä on tyrmäävä. Hän kuuntelee jonkinmoisen hurmoksen vallassa puheen toisensa jälkeen, kunnes tilaisuuden loppupuolella hän tajuaa huoneen laidalla istuneen nuoren miehen katselleen häntä jo pitkään. Heidän katseensa kohtaavat penkkirivien yli ja mies suo hänelle peittelemättömän, arvostavan hymyn.  
  
Viimeiset puoli vuotta, aina valmistumisestaan lähtien, hän on työskennellyt sihteerinä Ministeriön Kitakiviliitossa, vaikka koulussa hän oli oppilaiden kerhon puheenjohtaja. Edmund ei ole ottanut häneen yhteyttä niin pitkään aikaan ettei hän enää edes odota sen tapahtuvan. Hän asuu vuokralla pienessä huoneessa Vuotavan noidankattilan yläpuolella, missä hänen vakituisin vieraansa on se noita joka aina maanantaisin hakee hänen pyykkinsä ja siivoaa sen mikä on kotitontuilta jäänyt tekemättä. Joten kun samainen vieras mies lähestyy häntä tilaisuuden jälkeen ja pyytää häntä kanssaan kahville, ei hänen mieleensä varsinaisesti tule edes kieltäytyä, ei edes siksi että mies sattuu olemaan jästi.  
  
Viereisen kahvilan lämmössä mies esittelee itsensä Tobiakseksi. Eileen välttelee kysymyksiä itsestään ja esittää niitä sen sijaan tälle, kuuntelee alkavaa tarinaa yhtä suurella mielenkiinnolla kuin puheita hetkeä aikaisemmin kirkossa. Hän saa kuulla että Tobias työskentelee tehtaassa joka valmistaa jonkinlaisia tekstiilejä, ja että se on samainen tehdas jossa tämän isä oli töissä ennen tätä ja isän-isä ennen sitä. Jollakin oudolla tavalla se tuo heidän maailmansa lähemmäksi toisiaan, sama katkeamaton ketju sukupolvia lukittuna toistamaan tiettyä polkua. Ainut selkeä ero heidän välillään on se että Tobiaksella on edelleen syytä olla ylpeä perinnöstään, siinä missä hänelle siitä on tullut vieraan sängyn alle pölyn myötä lakaistu fakta, taikasauvan silläkin hetkellä vasten reittä tuntuva syyttävä paino. Kun Tobias äkisti kysyy mitä hänen isänsä oikein tapasi vielä elossa ollessaan tehdä, Eileen kaivaa muististaan tutulta kuulostavan sanan ja kertoo tämän olleen nokikolari.  
  
Kun kahvit on juotu ja viima ulkona hellittänyt hieman, Tobias tarjoutuu saattamaan hänet kotiin. Eileen kieltäytyy johonkin tekosyyhyn vedoten ja on hyvillään kun mies ei painosta, mainitsee vain että mikäli hän on kiinnostunut kuulemaan keskusteluissa pyörineistä aiheista lisää, samantyyppinen kokous järjestettäisiin kirkossa myös ensi viikolla.  
  
Kävellessään takaisin asunnolleen Eileen tuskin katsoo mihin astuu, eikä pakkanenkaan enää tunnu niin purevalta nyt kun hänen mieltään lämmittää kirkkosalin halki suotu hymy.  
  
Seuraavalla viikolla hän on jälleen paikalla ja Tobias tietysti myös, ja samaan malliin he jatkavat tapaamista kunnes lumet ovat jo kokonaan sulaneet ja maa on mutaisen paljas mutta tuore.  
  
Kesällä Tobias viimein kosii – vaatimaton sormus sormessaan Eileen pakkaa vähät tavaransa ja vetää sitten oven kiinni perässään taakseen katsomatta, samalla tavalla kuin hän nousee Tobiaksen perässä junaan joka vie hänet pois Lontoosta ja kohti pohjoista.  
  


 

*

 

  
Cokeworth ei ole ensimmäinen paikka johon he asettuvat, mutta hiljalleen vuosien kuluessa he pujottelevat kaupunkeja sitä kohti, aina vain pohjoisemmaksi sitä mukaan kun Tobiaksen työ sitä vaatii. Siinä samalla Eileen yrittää opetella olemaan sekä vaimo että nainen talossa: hän lukee postin mukana tulevia taloudenhoitoon liittyvä katalogeja kuin Tobias Raamattua ja käy tavarataloissa vertailemassa pölynimureita. Hän viettää pitkiä päiviä kulkemalla vaihtuvien kaupunkien katuja kuin tutkimusretkeilijä, kurkistellen yli aitojen postimerkinkokoisiin puutarhoihin ja avonaisista ikkunoista sisään taloihin yrityksenään selvittää, kuinka tätä uutta kummallista elämää oikein tulee elää. Jokainen viety roskapussi on elämys, kaappeihin kertyvät säilykkeet ja tiskipöydälle muodostuvat astiapinot kokemuksia jotka velhomaailma on häneltä tähän päivään asti evännyt.  
  
Sitkeä huhu kertoo että vanhojen tehdasjättien ja niiden helmoihin puhjenneiden kaupunkien aika alkaa olla jo peruuttamattomasti ohi, mutta Tobias jaksaa vakuuttaa että tekstiilialalla työtä yhä löytyy sille joka tietää etsiä. Silti Eileen tottuu siihen näkyyn joka häntä usein iltaisin odottaa heidän alati pienenevien makuuhuoneidensa hämärässä; hänen mieheensä polvillaan sängyn vieressä, kädet ristittynä äänettömään rukoukseen ja hartiat tuntemattomasta uhkasta vavahdellen. Päivänvalossa he eivät puhu siitä mitään, eivät vaikka se tuntuu tätä nykyä korvanneen sen suurimmankin salaisuuden jota Eileen mukanaan kantaa, vaan kiristävät vain vyötä ja pakkaavat laukut, ja aina viimeisenä Tobias muistaa ottaa sängyn yläpuolelle ripustetun ristin, ennen kuin sammuttaa valot heidän perässään.  
  
Kymmenen vuoden hitaan kujajuoksun jälkeen koittaa lopulta se päivä, kun kujan pää tulee vastaan – kirjaimellisesti. Tobiaksen mentyä sisään Eileen seisoo vielä pitkään kynnyksellä ja mittailee Kehrääjänkujan kolmea kadunpuoleista ikkunaa katseellaan, ei osaa vielä aavistaa silloin että sinne he tulisivat lopulta jäämään, tavalla jolla lika liian pitkäksi aikaa jätettynä pinttyy.  
  
Heidän ensimmäisinä vuosinaan Cokeworthissä hän jaksaa vielä löytää jotain jännittävää pienen kaupunkipahasen kurjuudesta. Tähän asti heidän kaikissa kodeissaan on aina ollut jotakin persoonatonta ja kliinisellä tavalla ankeaa, nukkavieruja kokolattiamattoja ja nuupahtaneita kukkatapetteja. Vaan Kehrääjänkuja on toista maata, kuin toinen planeetta. Tobias on näyttänyt hänelle lehdestä ensimmäisiä kuvia jotka venäläisten jästien alus on ottanut Kuusta, ja nyt hän löytää itsensä ajattelemasta että niissä ja tässä varjoihin kietoutuneessa paikassa on jotakin samaa, kaikki lukemattomat värit vaipuneina harmaan ja mustan eri sävyiksi. Lukuisista pesukerroista huolimatta talon ikkunat pinttyvät aina uudelleen tehtaan synnyttämästä noesta ja hiljalleen hän alkaa luopua taistosta likaa vastaan, löytää itsensä piirtämästä muistissaan pysyneitä liemikaavoja lasiin, ja pyyhkimässä niitä sitten hätäisesti hihallaan pois kun kuulee oven käyvän alakerrassa.  
  
Kaupunkia pitkään elättänyt tehdas tekee ehkä jo hiljaista kuolemaa, mutta hänen sisällään on vasta kasvamassa uusi elämä. Mitä lähemmäksi laskettu aika tulee, sitä useammin Eileen makaa hereillä pienen makuuhuoneen tunkkaisessa hämärässä ja pitää kättä vatsallaan, tuntien kuinka pienenpienet nyrkit ja varpaat takovat itsepäisellä vimmalla vatsankalvoa vasten. Joskus jopa Tobias havahtuu tarpeeksi pitkäksi aikaa asettaakseen yhden, unesta raukean käden hänen turpealle vatsalleen, ja sen hetken Eileen haluaa vielä pitkään tulevina vuosina muistaa, vielä sittenkin kun kosketuksen merkitys on jo muuttunut; ihon kupolin päälle suojaavasti levittyneet, työstä kovettuneiksi käyneet sormet ja niistä häneen virtaavan rauhan.  
  
Vasta myöhemmin hän ymmärtää ettei kurjuudessa tosiasiassa ole mitään kaunista, saati sitten romanttista. Eräänä kerran hän livistää lastenvaatteiden ostamisen varjolla Lontooseen ja siellä Viistokujalle; joku on jättänyt kahvilan pöydälle senpäiväisen Päivän profeetan ja sen etusivulla on uutinen Azkabaniin joutuneesta velhosta. Eileen löytää itsensä katselemasta saarta ja sen keskellä seisovaa linnoitusta esittävää kuvaa, likaisenharmaita muureja ahnaan meren väkivaltaisessa puristuksessa, ja hetken aikaa hän vakavissaan harkitsee ettei enää palaisikaan Cokeworthiin, vaan kävelisi siltä seisomalta talolle jota vielä joskus saattoi kutsua kodikseen ja kertoisi veljelleen kaiken, pyytäisi tältä apua. Hän puristaa lehdenkulmaa sormet valkeina ja ranteessa säkenöi kipu, kun vielä tuoreet mustelmat huutavat itseään julki pitkien hihojen alta. Ne ovat vasta ensimmäiset laatuaan, mutta jokin hänessä tietää jo pelottavalla varmuudella etteivät ne tule jäämään viimeisiksi.  
  
Mutta lopulta hän aina kuitenkin muistaa koko yksitoistavuotiaan kehon voimalla ja varmuudella annetun lupauksen. _Minä kestän mitä vain._ Kuin sitä tukeakseen hän tuntee vatsassaan hennon potkun, ja se saa hänet ymmärtämään ettei se lupaus koske enää vain häntä, vaan kaikkea sitä mitä hän on saattanut alulle ja josta hän on nyt peruuttamattomalla tavalla vastuussa.  
  
Joten hän kääntää selkänsä lehdelle, samalla tavalla kuin hän kääntää selkänsä sille maailmalle jonka joskus tunsi, ja palaa takaisin kotiin.

  
  
  
Kuukautta myöhemmin, keskellä pahinta talvea, hän synnyttää terveen pojan pienessä sairaalassa. Lapsi hänen sylissään on välinpitämätön ympärillä pyörivien hoitajien jokeltelulle, ei huuda, ei itke, kurtistaa vain huuliaan kun hän kutittaa tätä jalkapohjasta. Eileen katsoo ruttuisenpieniä kasvoja ja ymmärtää äkisti että heillä on sama ylvääksi tekeytyvä nenä.  
  
Kun tulee aika nimetä lapsi, Tobias vaikuttaa tyytyväiseltä hänen valintaansa, sillä Eileen on selittänyt että nimi on ollut käytössä useilla myöhemmin pyhimyksiksi julistetuilla henkilöillä. Hän jättää kertomatta että se tarkoittaa latinaksi ankaraa, ankaraksi tehtyä tai jonkun ulkopuolisen asian sellaiseksi muutamaa – että nimi on se sama lupaus jonka hän muinoin antoi, nyt vain kahdeksi jakautuneena. He ovat tässä yhdessä, hän ja Severus, niin hyvässä kuin pahassa, taipumattomina ja siitä lupauksesta veistettyinä.  
  


 

*

 

  
Viisitoista vuotta on kulunut siitä päivästä sairaalassa, ja jossakin niiden vuosien varrella Eileen on menettänyt otteen lapsestaan, unohtanut sen tavan jolle tälle puhua, samalla lailla kuin taikuus tätä nykyä tuntuu vieraalta. Severus on nyt lähes aikuinen, vakava ja hillitty, pelkkiä pitkiä raajoja ja vääristyneitä mittasuhteita. Tämä on jo ajat sitten ottanut tavaksi paeta maailmaa mustan hiusverhonsa taakse ja sitäkös Tobias erityisesti vihaa, sanoo että poika näyttää aivan tytöltä ja täten häneltä. Eileenin mieltä kommentti tietysti salaa lämmittää, mutta Severus ei sano mitään ja miksi sanoisikaan, on tehnyt jo ajat sitten selväksi ettei koe millään tavoin mainitsemisen arvoiseksi olla samaa lihaa ja verta heidän kanssaan. Se on totuus jonka hän on pakottautunut hyväksymään, jos ei mistään muusta syystä niin siksi, ettei hän koe että hänellä on enää oikeus muuta vaatia.  
  
Juuri siksi Eileen onkin niin yllättynyt kun hän Severuksen huonetta siivotessaan törmää tyynyn alle piilotettuun liemikirjaan. Huolimatta siitä että hän vietti erään kouluvuoden heräten useaan otteeseen poski liimaantuneena samaisen kirjan sivuja vasten, ei hän silti heti tunnista sitä omakseen. Vasta kun hän sivuja selatessaan näkee marginaaleihin raapustetun tutun käsialan – luulee sitä ensin omakseen ja ymmärtää vasta sitten että se on vain häneltä peritty – totuus valkenee.  
  
Kirjan takakansilehdelle on Severus kirjoittanut:  _Puoliverisen Prinssin omaisuutta._ Eileen tuijottaa sanoja niin pitkään että ne muuttuvat sumeiksi hänen silmissään, ymmärtää vasta paperille tipahtavan pisaran myötä että kyse on sittenkin kyyneleistä.  
  
Ikkunasta hän näkee alas kadulle ja siellä välähdyksen punaisista hiuksista, tajuaa että Severus on tulossa samaa matkaa kotiin Evansin tytön kanssa. Hätäisesti hän pyyhkii silmänsä ja menee sitten asettelemaan kirjan takaisin sinne mistä sen löysikin. Hän palaa alakertaan juuri parahiksi kun Severus tulee sisään tyttö kannoillaan ja kädet täynnä kasveja, joiden Lily kertoo olevan tarkoitettu liemiaineksiksi. Sana särähtää terävänä pienessä huoneessa ja silmäkulmastaan hän näkee Severuksen pälyilevän ympärilleen, mutta Tobias ei ole ollut kotona hetkeen eikä vaaraa siksi ole.  
  
Nuoret jatkavat keittiöön ja Eileen pysyttelee taustalla, ei kuitenkaan voi estää itseään häilähtämästä aika ajoin ovensuussa. Severus on levittänyt pöydälle sanomalehden ja kasvit on aseteltu sille, ja nyt molemmat ovat kumartuneina niiden äärellä otsat miettiväisessä kurtussa. Aika ajoin Severus pyyhkäisee hiuksia silmiltään ja poiminnasta rapaiset kädet jättävät likaa kasvoille. Ei mene kauan kun Lily huomaa saman, ja kun tämä nauraen nostaa käden pyyhkiäkseen jäljet pois, Eileen kääntyy hiljaa ja palaa takaisin olohuoneeseen.  
  


 

*

 

  
Eileen on tiskaamassa astioita tottumuksesta käsin ja lähes pudottaa juuri kuivausvuorossa olevan lautasen kun kuulee ulko-oven käyvän. Hän reagoi vaistomaisesti ja sauva, jota hän vuosien laiminlyönnin jälkeen on vastaikään alkanut taas kuljettaa mukanaan, on äkisti hänen kädessään.  
  
Severus ei tunnusta mahdollista vaaraan mitenkään, seisoo vain hiljaa paikallaan ovensuussa ja tuijottaa itseensä kohdistunutta sauvaa. Jokin tämän kasvojen ilmeessä tekee tästä niin vieraan, että Eileeniltä menee hetki ennen kuin hän ymmärtää ettei uhkaa ole. Rentoutua hän ei silti osaa ja hiljaisuus venyy, muuttuu pahaenteiseksi. Severus oli pitänyt uhkauksensa eikä ollut ilmestynyt Tobiaksen hautajaisiin, joten he eivät ole nähneet toisiaan sitten tammikuun ja nyt on jo taas melkein talvi. Ikkunan takana alkaneen marraskuun tuuli paiskoo kuolleita lehtiä halki kadun.  
  
Eileen on juuri aikeissa sanoa jotakin, kun jokin Severuksen ilmeessä muuttuu, silmien lasittunut katse ikään kuin räsähtää rikki kuin alta pettävä jää, ja sitten tämä ottaa ne kaksi askelta jotka vaaditaan keittiön poikki, romahtaa hänen itsestään ojentuneille käsivartille ja murtuu häntä vasten kuin rantaan paiskautuva aalto.  
  
Pidellessään äänettömästä itkusta värähteleviä hartioita Eileenin valtaa tieto siitä, ettei hän ole halannut omaa lastaan sitten sen päivän, kun hän ensimmäistä kertaa saattoi tämän Tylypahkaan vievälle junalle. Hän oli katsellut kuinka ikkunasta vilkuttanut käsi hiljalleen loittoni näkyvistä ja hokenut jälleen pitkästä aikaa samaa vanhaa lupausta, ja lopulta vain se ja tieto siitä että Severuksella oli yhä mahdollisuus _johonkin_ oli estänyt häntä juoksemasta junan perään. Mutta tällä hetkellä hän ei voi välttyä siltä tunteelta että oli sittenkin toiminut jotenkin väärin sinä päivänä ja että nyt, vuosia myöhemmin, todiste siitä on raahautunut takaisin kotiin halatakseen häntä menetyksen murtamin käsin.  
  
Kaikesta huolimatta hän ei ole vielä saanut aikaiseksi aloittaa uudelleen Profeetan tilausta, joten tietenkään hän ei voinut tietää. Severuksella on lehti mukanaan ja syy kaikkeen koreilee lopulta etusivulla; vaikka tytön sukunimi on artikkelissa eri, on Severuksen koko olemus todiste siitä että kyseessä on se sama leiskuvatukkainen lapsi, jonka Eileen joskus sai takapihaltaan kiinni muuttamasta kastematoja perhosiksi. Lehdessä sanotaan myös että sota on vihdoin ohi ja maa juhlahumun vallassa, mutta hiljaisuus Cokeworthin yllä on rikkumatonta, sen asukkaat heitä kahta lukuun ottamatta täysin tietämättömiä että mitään uhkaa on ikinä ollutkaan.  
  
Lopulta Severus saa koottua itseään sen verran että katoaa kylpyhuoneeseen pesemään kasvojaan. Tämä on poissa pitkän aikaa ja lopulta huoli kasvaa niin suureksi että hänen on mentävä katsomaan. Hän kiipeää portaat äänettömästi ja kurkistaa raolleen jääneestä ovesta; hanasta valuu edelleen vesi ja Severus on käärinyt hihansa kyynärpäihin asti, kuuraa nyt käsiään pitkin, armottomin vedoin jo punaisena helottavan ihon halki. Eileen ei näe alabasterimaisen valkeilla käsillä mitään puhdistusta kaipaavaa, ei ennen kuin hänen katseensa osuu mustaan tahraan vasemmassa käsivarressa. Tatuointi irvistää hänelle samalla tavalla kuin ne merkit, jotka kertoman mukaan toisinaan vartovat kotiinpalaajia hiljaisiksi muuttuneiden talojen yllä.  
  
Varmistaen etteivät portaat natise, Eileen palaa keittiöön ja laittaa teeveden kiehumaan. Sitten hän kattaa kupit, korjaa kolmannen pois virheen tajutessaan, ja istuu pöytään odottamaan. Hänelle ei ole aavistustakaan mitä hän aikoo sanoa; miten kysyä omalta lapselta onko tämä murhaaja, jos ei niiden ihmisten etusivulla niin entä jonkun muun. Mielessään hän näkee jo oikeudenkäyntejä, vankilatuomioita, riveittäin pimeitä sellejä joista ei ole paluuta. Hän miettii omaa pohjatonta onneaan sinä iltapäivänä kun ymmärsi nimensä ja verensä sittenkin olevansa Severukselle jotakin säilyttämisen arvoista, ja kuinka tahratulta se sama onni nyt tuntuu, nyt kun kaikesta siitä on tullut vain tekosyy julmuudelle.  
  
Severus tulee keittiöön hitain askelein, mutta muutoin jo rauhoittuneena. Eileen panee etäisesti merkille että tämä kaataa teetä käsin, sauvan levätessä pöydällä asettimen vieressä.  
  
Hiljaisuus rikkoutuu Severuksen virkkoessa äkisti: ”Sain töitä.” Eileen näyttää luultavasti yllättyneeltä sillä tämä selvittää kurkkuaan ja jatkaa: ”Tylypahkasta. Kuhnusarvio oli ilmeisesti vihdoin erehtynyt mitta-astian ja sherrylasin välillä, ja tajunnut että ehkä olisi aika jäädä eläkkeelle. Dumbledore lupasi että voin aloittaa vuodenvaihteessa.”  
  
Hän ei voi sille mitään; äkillinen, helpottunut naurahdus purkautuu ilmoille hänen kuivilta huuliltaan. Severus vilkaisee häntä toinen kulma koholla, mutta pitäytyy kommentoimasta. He juovat teetä hiljaisuudessa, Severus hihat jälleen kämmenselälle asti vedettyinä ja vilkuillessaan niitä Eileen ei voi olla ajattelematta sitä ironiaa joka sisältyy siihen, että joskus se oli vielä Severus jolla oli tapana pälyillä häntä piilotettujen mustelmien varalta ja löytää niistä jokainen.  
  
Severus kohentaa ryhtiä ja vaistomaisesti Eileen huomaa tekevänsä samoin. Selät jäykkinä, hartiat linjassa he katselevat kuppeihinsa ja niiden pohjalla enää häämöttävää sakkaa, ja hän ajattelee, ei ensimmäistä eikä viimeistä kertaa:  
   
_Antaa tulla. Me kestämme mitä vain._

 


End file.
